Harry Ever After
by MidnightEchoes
Summary: Recently got Harry-Potter-nostalgia so I decided to write it out. Here's my version of Harry and Ginny's wedding day four years later. Mostly just fluff. Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling is my Queen.
1. Nerves

_The Wedding_

"WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Ginny Weasley jolted awake to the sound of her mother's screaming tearing through the house. She had definitely used her wand to amplify her voice. Any minute now…

Her door was bombarded with knocking. Ginny groaned and rolled over into her pillow.

"Ginny, sweetheart, are you up?" Her mother asked, opening the door.

"No," Ginny told her pillow.

"We need to get you ready." Molly said, coming into the small room. She put her hand on Ginny's bright red hair. "But you need to eat first and _then _we can get you ready. Do you have anything in mind? I can make your favourite or anything else that you want. When you were three, you used to love—oh—" Her voice broke.

"Oh, mum, please don't now," Ginny said, rolling over. She caught her mother's wrists and smiled sleepily up at her. "Why don't we sleep some more? We can wear our pyjamas to the wedding."

"Oh, what are you like!" Molly said, dabbing her eyes and smiling despite herself. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Ginny shook her head and sat up. "I think I slept for like three hours. I just couldn't stop thinking about everything."

Molly put her hand on her daughter's pale, freckled cheek. "I didn't get much sleep the night I married your father, either. I was so terrified."

"I feel bad." She confessed, her brown eyes welling up. "I shouldn't feel scared. I know this is what I want. It's just… this is such a big thing. Like what if something goes wrong? What if my dress rips or somebody dies or Harry changes his mind? Mum what if he changes his mind when he sees me down the aisle?!" Ginny was hysterical.

"Ginny, don't think like that!" Molly hushed her crying daughter, gathering her into her arms.

"What if he thinks I look ugly?" She cried into her mother's chest. Her body was wrecked with nerves. "He's the bloody Boy Who Lived, why on earth is he marrying me?"

"Oh, Ginny—"

"Because you are the girl who he loves."

Molly and Ginny looked up to see Hermione Granger at the door. Ginny's older brother Ronald Weasley was behind her. They were both in their pyjamas.

"Bloody hell, are you a wreck too?" Ron laughed, striding into the room.

"We just apparated over from Godric's Hollow." Hermione said, rubbing her brown eyes. "Harry's having a seizure."

"What?" Ginny's voice shot up five octaves.

"He still wants to marry you, don't worry." Ron chuckled. This whole thing was amusing him. Harry had spent the night pacing with butterbeer, trying to figure out if Ginny really loved him or felt sorry for him.

"I need to vomit." Ginny moaned. "This is so unreal."

"Take it from his best friends, we've never seen him happier than when he is with you." Hermione said softly. "You're both just nervous. It's understandable."

"Not really. I wouldn't be nervous; I'm gonna be bloody smiling from ear to ear—" Ron stopped himself. His face bloomed through shades of pink till it was the same colour as his red hair. He suddenly sat down on Ginny's bed and put his arm around her.

Hermione blushed and looked down at the diamond ring on her finger.

"You two are so cute it's gross." Ginny said, smiling despite herself.

"Seriously, stop worrying." Ron said, giving her a squeeze. "If he tries to run away, we'll just hex him."

"Ronald!" Molly objected.

"What?" Ron protested as Ginny and Hermione laughed. "It's the brotherly thing to do. You always told us to look out for her."

"Honestly, Ron," Molly sighed. "Right, come on. We need to get this show on the road. There's just so much to do!"

"We just have to eat and get ready, right?" Ginny said.

"Yes, _you_ do. But I need to make sure Godric's Hollow is ready too!" Molly said, getting up. "So come on, up you get." She pulled Ginny out of her bed.

Ron stood up. "I'll go wake everyone else up."

"I'll see you guys later, then." Hermione said. She was going to be helping Harry get ready while Ron came with his family. She came and gave Ginny a warm hug. "He can't wait to see you," she whispered in her ear.

Ginny's nerves intensified.

"It'll be fine. Don't stress," Ron pecked Ginny on the cheek and left, squeezing Hermione's hand on his way out.

"See you," Hermione waved and headed out to the hallway. She disappeared with a large _crack _echoing after her.

"Go down, pet," Molly said, leaving too. She began heading upstairs, screaming her way through the house.

Ginny sighed and threw a dark jumper over her t-shirt and plaid trousers before heading down to the kitchen. Her father, Arthur Weasley, was already sat down with toast and eggs. "Ginny, darling!" He said as she came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to be sick." Ginny replied, slumping into the seat beside him.

Her dad rubbed her arm. "I was nauseous when it was my wedding day too."

"How did you get over it?"

"Well," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I don't remember exactly. All I knew was that I love your mother and would do anything for her. I felt so special that she'd agreed to marry me. I was terrified she'd change her mind."

"Really?"

"Your mother had quite the following in her day," Arthur said knowingly.

"I can't imagine mum putting up with that."

"No, she didn't. Your mother had quite the tendency to hex people when she didn't like them—"

"Arthur!" Molly strode into the kitchen with Ron in her wake. They were promptly followed by a trail of the rest of Ginny's older siblings: George, Charlie, Percy and Bill. Fleur came floating down with her and Bill's young daughter in hand.

"Dad was just telling me how you had guys trailing after you in school, Mum." Ginny said.

"Please. I just woke up." George groaned. "Don't tell me such painful things."

"Really? Zat eez quite surpriseeng." Fleur laughed, ruffling her daughter's blonde hair. "I cannot eemagine Molly—"

"Yes, yes, I can't imagine you as a mother but look where we are." Molly snapped.

Everybody did their best not to laugh as they sat down. Molly and her daughter-in-law's relationship had still failed to develop beyond thinly masked sarcasm. Since Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire had been born two years ago, they'd only marginally got on a bit better.

"So, Ginny, how are you feeling?" George asked, elbowing her in the ribs.

"If anybody else asks me that, I'll throw up on you." was her reply.

"She used to be such a sweet child," George said gravely.

"They grow up too fast," Charlie put in.

"I cannot beleev yoo are really getting marreed, Ginny." Fleur chimed. "You steel seem so young."

"We got married young too." Bill said as little Victoire clambered onto his lap.

"Yez but that eez different. When eet ez your own wedding, your age doezn't matter."

"True," Percy joined in. "You never really account for your own age when it's your turn. All you can think about is how much you love that other person."

"Stomach hauling," Ron pretended to gag.

Everybody laughed. Percy went red. He'd recently gotten married the year earlier to Audrey Hopkins, a fellow colleague at the Ministry of Magic. He was still in his honeymoon phase.

"Right, enough swooning." Molly said. "You'll all be reunited with your partners later." All the Weasley boys had come back to stay at their parent's house for the wedding. "Eat up!" Molly ordered, directing her wand over the kitchen. Suddenly plates and pancakes began flying to the wooden table.

"Ah, yes, blueberry pancakes!" George exclaimed. "Fred, let's—" He stopped.

Everybody went silent.

Four years on and George still hadn't gotten used to being without Fred. None of them had really but George was the only one who'd mention him as if he were still there, only to remember moments later he wasn't.

Ginny squeezed his pale arm. "Let's all go to see Fred after we eat. Mum?"

Molly blinked rapidly. "Yes, let's. Come on kids, hurry up."

"So, what's Victoire going to be wearing again?" Ginny asked Fleur tactfully.

Fleur responded immediately. "Eet eez this beautiful pink dress…"

Ginny and Fleur carried most of the conversation as everybody ate. Since her niece had been born, Ginny and Fleur had bonded over the new girl in the family.

After they'd all finished their plates, boots and jackets were shoved on to brace the snow outside. Fleur stayed behind with Victoire.

"We should apparate." Molly said. "We'll get late otherwise."

Everybody agreed and headed out into the back yard.

There was a resounding _crack _as the Weasley family disappeared from The Burrow and another one when they appeared outside the gates of Ottery St. Catchpole's graveyard. They all shared a heavy look before walking through together into the glistening snow.

George was first to reach his twin brother's grave. "You all right, Fred? It's Ginny's wedding day!"

"Stop saying that." Ginny said. "It's making me nauseous again."

"Can you believe it, eh?" George said, crouching down. "Our baby sister, all grown up and getting married."

Arthur drew out his wand and got rid of the dead flowers submerged in snow at Fred's grave. He murmured a few words and a fresh bouquet of bright flowers appeared by the headstone. Molly's breath hitched.

"Come here," Arthur whispered, drawing his wife into his arms.

"I wish you were here, Fred." Ginny whispered, sitting down on the snow. "Every day."

George put his arm around her and she leaned into him. Their tears fell down together onto their brother's grave.

The Weasley's stayed by Fred's graveside for a long while in silence. Eventually, Arthur decided it was time that they got back.

"See you, Fred." George said, patting his brother's headstone. "I'll slip some puking pastilles for you into the wedding food."

"George, don't you dare!" Molly chided as the rest of them laughed.


	2. A Silver Forest

As soon as the Weasley's arrived back at The Burrow, Ginny was whisked away by Fleur to get ready. She sat her down in Ginny's room and Fleur began primping, plucking and doing things to Ginny's hair she had no terms for.

"I feel sick." Ginny kept saying as Fleur moved around her.

"Aunty Ginny, are you going to do a vomit?" Victoire asked, twirling around in her pink dress. Fleur had gotten her daughter and herself ready while the Weasley's went to see Fred.

"No, she izn't." Fleur said decidedly. "She can't ruin her dress."

"This is going to be a disaster. I can feel it." Ginny moaned.

"Why are yoo so upset?" Fleur demanded, tilting Ginny's face up as she brushed make up _everywhere. _

Ginny looked at her reflection in the dressing table mirror. Her face had been smoothed over with foundation and her eye bags had completely disappeared. Ginny had never been big on makeup but today she was grateful.

"I'm not upset," she said. "I'm just scared."

"Why?"

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. "Never mind," she mumbled.

Fleur's touch on her face softened. "You shouldn't worry. 'Arry loves yoo. He wants to spend the rest of 'is life with yoo."

"It doesn't feel real."

"I know. I felt ze same when Bill and I were getting marreed."

"What?" Ginny opened an eye. The other one was being poked at by brushes. "Why were you nervous? You're gorgeous!"

Fleur laughed delicately. "Looks are not enough to keep a relationship going, Ginny. Yoo know, being part-Veela eez difficult sometimes. You never know how much of _you _somebody really likes or if eet eez just the outside."

"Really?"

"Yes. But anyway, yoo and 'Arry 'ave been friends for years. Yoo two have been through so much together. I cannot imagine 'im with anybody else, even though 'e 'as plenty of fans."

Ginny laughed a little. Yes, being the wizard who defeated Voldemort certainly had increased Harry's attractiveness among the witches.

"But 'e 'as only ever loved yoo. 'E 'as only ever really been with yoo. So be happy, Ginny. Today, you get to marry ze man who eez in love with yoo."

"Thank you, Fleur." Ginny murmured, opening her watering eyes.

"There! All ready!" Fleur admired her handiwork as Ginny gaped at her reflection. "MOLLY!" Fleur screamed. "ET EEZ TIME FOR THE DRESS!"

* * *

"Harry, you'll wear the floor out." Hermione said, throwing him an exasperated look over her shoulder.

Harry Potter ignored his best friend and continued to pace around the kitchen as Hermione cooked them breakfast. "I've got the drivers sorted. The flowers. The band. The food. The seats. The canopy." He muttered furiously to himself. "I'm missing something, what is it?" he whirled around like it might pop out.

"Everything is fine, will you stop worrying?" Hermione said, bringing over the frying pan. She'd made a classic English breakfast.

"THE RINGS!" Harry yelled suddenly, making Hermione jump. "Hermione, where are the rings? I've lost them—"

"WILL YOU STOP!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You're worrying yourself for no reason! Ron and I have the rings! Breathe with me, come on now: one, two, and three."

Harry breathed deeply. "Sorry,"

Hermione steered him towards the table. "Come on, you need to eat."

Harry let himself be seated and pulled a plate towards him. His whole body was shaking with nerves: the cutlery clinked loudly against his plate.

"So, Andromeda and Teddy should be arriving soon." Hermione told him. "Then most of the old Order will come and set everything up…"

Harry let Hermione list the day's proceedings. It calmed him down a little. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He was really getting married.

"Right, time for you to get dressed." Hermione decided after Harry had finished his food.

Harry obliged and headed out the kitchen and up to his room. He felt a bit like he was sleepwalking. That said, he hadn't gotten much sleep. He'd spent the night wide awake, unable to believe the day had finally come.

He was marrying Ginny. They were going to live here, in his parents' house in Godric's Hollw. After the war with Voldemort had ended, Harry decided to move to Godric's Hollow so he could be near his parents at last. This was where he was meant to be.

He had the house rebuilt and fixed. He took down the plaque that had been placed to show respect for the Potters and placed it in the garden. He'd let Ginny decide most of the colours and the furniture, hoping one day, it too would be her home.

Harry entered what would now be their bedroom. The walls were creamy with a large window overlooking the front street. There was a large bed in the middle, and two white wardrobes on either side. One of them already had a few of Ginny's things in there: she spent a lot of time here with Harry. But after today, it'd be full of her things: she'd always be here. Harry found himself smiling.

He changed into his wedding clothes: silver dress robes with a blue rose in the loophole. Ginny had picked out the colour scheme, opting for subtle tones to go with the winter wedding. His heart thudded unevenly at the thought of her in her wedding dress. He hadn't been allowed to see it but Ginny was stunning with just her pyjamas on. And not.

Harry brushed his thoughts aside and looked at his reflection. He tried to comb his black hair but, as usual, it just ended up messier. He lifted up his fringe a little and stared at the lightning bolt scar with solemn, green eyes. Sometimes, he almost forgot he had it. It didn't hurt at all anymore. But it still remained there on his forehead, a symbol now for everything that had happened to him.

"Let's do this." He said to himself.

When Harry came out of his room, the entire house had transformed. The hallway was lined with real, large snowflakes in silver, white and blue. Harry reached up and touched one: it was ice cold.

"Hermione, you are brilliant!" Harry called.

He headed downstairs, trailing his pale hand along the banister. It was wrapped in silver vines, sparkling with what looked like diamond shaped leaves.

"Thank you!" Hermione gushed. "I've just finished it all."

Harry stopped in the living room. "Wow."

The living room was draped with white gossamer, more snowflakes and silver vines trailing down to the floor. The carpet had been changed from mauve into snowy white. It was like Hermione had transported a silver forest inside.

"Oh, Harry, you look wonderful!" Hermione clapped her hands together. Her eyes welled up. "I need to take pictures!"

After Hermione had taken pictures on a magical camera and a muggle camera, the Weasley clan arrived. All the brothers were in navy dress robes, studded with a blue rose. Molly wore a sparkling gold number, her red hair curled around her overwhelmed face.

"Harry, you look wonderful!" She gushed, her eyes welling up.

The Weasley's arrival—everyone except Ginny, Arthur, Fleur and Victoire— bought on another round of pictures.

Hermione slipped off to get ready just as Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda arrived.

"Harry!" Teddy squealed, running at his godfather.

Harry caught Teddy and picked him up into a hug. "Hey, Teddy! You're looking great!" Teddy was in little blue dress robes. His hair was currently changing through different rainbow shades.

"He's so excited, his hair has been changing colour all day!" Andromeda said. She was a small witch- normally- with a soft face and short, white hair curled around her head. Teddy's mother, Tonks, had looked so much like her.

"You look beautiful too," Harry said said, kissing Teddy's grandmother on the cheek. She blushed and thanked him.

"Am I still the ring boy?" Teddy asked, tugging on Harry's ear.

"Of course, you are!" Harry said. "Come, I'll show you the pillow you have to carry it on."

Teddy babbled excitedly as Harry carried him to the end of the rom, asking Harry all kinds of questions about the rings and the pillow. Teddy usually hated being picked up and held—he much preferred to be running around—but he loved being held by Harry. They spent every weekend together going camping or exploring different places with Ginny.

As Teddy practiced holding the ring cushion, more and more people began to arrive. Hagrid announced himself by being unable to come in until Molly enlarged the door frame for him.

"Oh, 'Arry you look smashing!" Hagrid yelled when he saw Harry. The two embraced- really, Harry was almost crushed by his half-giant friend. "Blimey, look at you. I can hardly believe yer getting married! Seems only yesterday I carried you away from this place…" Hagrid began to shake with tears.

"Now, now, Hagrid, you can't cry just yet." A crisp voice chided.

Harry looked around and beamed to see his old Professor McGonogall, standing tall in sweeping emerald dress robes. She was swiftly followed by Professor Flitwick and Sprout. Kingsley Shacklebolt soon arrived with the rest of the old Order. Harry was passed around from arm to arm, embracing old friends.

"Right, let's get this wedding stage set up then, shall we?" Mrs Weasley announced.

Everybody followed suit and headed for the garden. It was more like a mini park snowed under.

Wands began to wave and the snow disappeared, leaving dry, white grass. Towering, silver trees appeared, lining the entire landscape so that nobody could see unless they were hovering a few hundred feet above. (The area around the house had also been charmed against bugs specifically for Rita Skeeter too.)

Harry helped get the silver wicker chairs out as Molly and Professor McGonogall erected a large, icy blue marquee above the entire space.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron breathed.

Harry turned around to see Hermione. She was dressed in a shimmering lilac gown that trailed behind her. Her wild, brown hair had been straightened back into a high bun. She was the picture of elegance.

"You look wonderful." Harry added as Ron continued to stare.

"Thank you," she smiled and brought out her wand, tapping Ron's rose to make the tips lilac.

"Hermione!" Molly called.

"I'm being summoned," she said and hurried off.

After half an hour of wand waving and flying drinks and food, the marquee was set up. The entrance was lined with rows and rows of the silver chairs, with a white carpet in between. Harry walked up to the top of the aisle where he and Ginny would stand. There was a wicker arch above, wrapped in glittering vines and blue flowers. Enchanted butterflies were fluttering around it. Beyond that lay a white dance floor with the stage on one side and drinks and food on the other. Icicles hung down from the marquee; it brought back memories of the Yule Ball Harry had gone to so long ago…

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked nervously, appearing at Harry's side with Ron.

Harry turned around and gave Hermione and Ron a quick hug. "It's perfect."

"The band's here!" Someone bellowed.

"The guests are coming!" Somebody else screamed.

"Ginny will be here in fifteen minutes!" Molly added to the shrieks. "GET EVERYONE SEATED!"

The trio laughed.

"You ready, mate?" Ron asked, nudging Harry.

Harry looked out to the silver pine trees. The first of the afternoon's snow began to fall around the marquee.

"I'm ready."


	3. The Arrival

"Just a little more…" Fleur was faffing around Ginny, teasing and tugging at her hair.

"Come on girls," Arthur said, checking his pocket watch. "We're going to be late."

"It's fashionable for ze bride to be late." Fleur said, adjusting a stray curl.

"Okay, stop, you're making me more nervous!" Ginny flapped Fleur's hands away from her.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll fix you in the carriage."

"Ready girls?" Arthur gestured towards the large pearl carriage outside the burrow.

"I wanna go!" Victoire squealed, running for the carriage.

"WAIT!" Fleur screamed, hurrying after her daughter. "Victoire, wait for mummy!"

Ginny and Arthur laughed.

"Off we go, darling." Arthur held out his arm for Ginny.

She grasped her father's arm and together, they headed for the silver carriage tethered to two winged horses whose fur looked unnaturally silver.

"Ginny, you look beautiful!" Charlie called from the driver's perch.

"Thanks." Ginny' stomach fluttered. She'd never been so dressed up before in her life. Fleur had outlined her eyes with black eyeliner, put pink blusher along her cheeks and given her soft pink lips—it was going to be red but Ginny didn't want to look like a clown. "What did you do to the horses?"

"Gave him a makeover for the wedding." He said proudly. "It'll wear off tomorrow. Now come on, or Harry will think you've left him at the altar."

Ginny breathed deeply and let Arthur help her into carriage. It was larger on the inside with padded white seats and a bar with nibbles and drinks. Victoire went for the chocolate as Fleur began fussing immediately over the dress and Ginny's hair and make-up. Ginny held onto her father's arm.

In the grand scheme of things, marrying Harry Potter wasn't that big of a deal. Ginny had fought Death Eaters for years before she was even an adult. She and her family had lived through the Second Wizarding War and survived—well, nearly all of them.

But this was Harry Potter. This was the man she'd been in love with all her life. She had nothing to be afraid of. Just the fact he might change his mind later on…

"Stop it," Ginny scolded herself.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly.

"Okay, I theenk yoo are ready now." Fleur said, sitting back happily.

"Finally. Thank you." Ginny said with a wave of relief. "You look great, by the way."

"Ah, this is nothing." Fleur waved her hand nonchalantly. Nothing in Fleur's books wasn't really nothing though. She looked flawless in a soft lilac gown with her silky white-gold hair tumbling around her smiling face in loose curls. She was practically glowing.

Ginny wondered idly if Fleur might be pregnant again.

"Almost here!" Charlie called.

"You charmed this all invisible right?" Arthur called, leaving Ginny to head for the other end of the carriage.

"Of course, dad…"

Ginny focussed on her father's clothes as they neared Godric's Hollow. He was in deep purple dress robes with a silver shirt beneath. The men in the Weasley family could be very dapper when they wanted to be.

Before she knew it, they had arrived in Godric's Hollow. Ginny felt her stomach heave as they landed right outside of Harry's house. Her house after today. Their house. They had a house.

"Stop worrying, yoo look terreeble without a smile!" Fleur chided.

"Oh great, everyone's coming." Ginny shrunk back in her seat as the entire Weasley clan plus Hermione arrived by the carriage. All her brothers were in navy dress suits, and Hermione wore a lilac dress like Fleur. Ginny had wanted to keep the bridesmaid list simple: Hermione, Fleur were to go before her down the aisle and Victoire, their flower girl, behind them and then Ginny would be walking right—

"I can't do this. I can't do this." Ginny was starting to panic. Playing Quidditch in front of a crowd was nothing. Stepping out in front of all her family and friends dressed to the nines was everything!

"Sweetheart, calm down." Arthur said gently.

"Out you come, girls." Bill said, opening the door.

"Daddy!" Victoire squealed. Bill helped Victoire and Fleur out of the carriage.

Arthur headed out after and held out his hand for Ginny.

Ginny looked around at the snowy street and all her family awaiting her. She had half a mind to apparate back to her bed.

"We're freezing out here, come on!" George called.

Ginny took a lot of deep breaths and grabbed her father's hand.

There was a collective gasp. Some woops. A few "You look so beautiful!" Molly was crying.

"Ginny, darling," Molly sobbed and gathered her into a careful hug.

"Mum, stop it. Not now," Ginny said warmly, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Right, let's get this show on the road!" George yelled, clapping his hands together.

* * *

The music began to play from the stage. All the guests stood up as Harry walked down the aisle with his best man Ron and Teddy trailing behind them with the ring cushion.

Harry smiled at his fifty or so guests, noting most of his old school friends had arrived. He spotted Luna, Neville, Hannah, Parvati and Padma, Dean and Seamus. A frail Kreacher and Winky were amongst the crowd too. Hagrid had his own section with specially constructed chairs near the front. The old Order and Dudley—Harry nearly did a double take but carried on walking. Dudley was sat in the middle row with his aunt Petunia. Dudley smiled at him impishly; Petunia looked as surprised to see Harry as he did her.

Ginny had told Harry to send the Dursleys an invite out of politeness. He never imagined they'd actually turn up, although notably Uncle Vernon wasn't there.

"Why is Viktor here?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

Harry looked to his left and smiled at Viktor. He was sat with Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle.

"Be nice, you're engaged to Hermione now anyway." Harry whispered back.

Ron mumbled something unflattering.

They stopped at the front of the aisle before the retired Minerva McGonagall who would be officiating the wedding. She smiled at Harry a little tearily. When he'd asked her to officiate the wedding, she'd been floored. But she was one of the closest, living people he had left to a parental figure. Harry could really think of no one else. Hagrid had been the other option but Ron didn't think he and Ginny would ever get married: Hagrid would be crying too much to speak.

Ron guided Teddy to the side, leaving a nervous looking Harry to the Minister.

* * *

"I almost forgot!" Molly gasped and began fumbling for her bag. "Here,"

She pulled out the infamous tiara from the late Aunt Muriel. It was silver, laced with white diamonds. Molly placed it gently on Ginny's head.

"And your veil," Hermione said, stepping forward to attach a long, gossamer veil.

"And something blue!" Bill said, pulling out a sleek black box from his robe.

"You guys, you shouldn't have!" Ginny protested as Bill placed a sapphire bracelet around her wrist.

"Only the best for our baby sis," Bill said, kissing her lightly on the head.

"Pictures!" Hermione squealed.

After everybody was done taking pictures and crying, the Weasleys all left the bridesmaids, Ginny and Arthur in the living room to go take their seats outside.

"Deep breaths now, Ginny." Arthur said, giving his daughter his elbow. "Just focus on the scenery until you get to him. Don't overthink anything."

"Okay. Don't overthink. Okay." Ginny breathed heavily and looked around the room. The house had been transformed into a winter wonderland. It was beautiful. The carpet was snow white; there was white gossamer draped around the walls and trails of silver vines and snowflakes. It felt like Christmas.

"That's our cue. Let's go, sweetheart."

The music had changed. Suddenly, Ginny was being propelled forward by her father. Her mind began to seize all the decorations, focussing on anything but where she was going. She shouldn't be so nervous. She wasn't meant to be nervous. This was only the rest of her life with Harry she was signing up to. No, nothing to be nervous about at all.

They stepped outside. The cold air felt like a wave of relief over her frenzied body.

"Good lord," Arthur said in awe.

"Wow." Ginny gaped at the scene before her.

An icy blue marquee had taken over the large garden. Snow was falling around them. A white carpet led up the snow white grass. Ginny could see silver wicker chairs before them and a huge crowd of people just stood up from them.

Hermione turned around and winked at Ginny before she and Fleur began floating down the aisle. Victoire followed after them in bouncing movements.

"Oh boy," she tried to breathe.

"Let's go," Arthur whispered, pecking Ginny on the cheek quickly.

Ginny dropped her gaze and followed her father slowly up the aisle.

* * *

Harry's heart dropped. There she was.

He'd never seen Ginny look more beautiful. Was she really about to become his forever?

Ginny was in a sleeved, lace white gown that ended at the waist and fell down in pearly white silk. Her red hair had been drawn back at the sides and curled around her oval face. Her face was down; Harry could just about see through her veil.

"Is that Muriel's tiara?" He heard Ron murmur.

Harry's heart did another double take as Ginny neared, almost halfway up the aisle. She finally looked up.

In that moment, their eyes locked together: green into brown, brown into green. Harry felt his heart soar.

Ginny smiled and Harry fell in love with her all over again.


End file.
